cant we be happy
by sano-no-onna
Summary: the two old friends who don't have someone to care.. the other one is hopeless while the other one doesn't care.. after three whole years, they accidentally met up in an unexpected place.. but a trouble is waiting between them..
1. run to an unexpected friend

Can't we be happy?.. MISAO MAKIMACHI AND SANOSUKE SAGARA FAN FICTION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters... That's right!!! Hope I do.. But unfortunately, not even a single one.. So I repeat; I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! Watsuki does.. Oh! I just remember; there's one character I own.. He's *drum roll* Yori Seta!!! This Misao and Sano fanfic is just for fun, not for profit.. Blame Sano, he makes me want him so much.. Damn! Wonder how he did it.. Hmm.. Anyway.. Here goes nothing.. .  
  
SPOILERS WARNING: Warning! Warning! *whoop* *whoop* Before reading my fan fic you must at least be 6 years old or above, because if you're not.. You won't be able to read.. Haha! *cough* *cough* and you must agree that Sano and Misao is secretly in-love with each other! Duh?.. I hate Aoshi, though he's a real bishounen because if he's not around, Watsuki might be thinking of partnering Misao and Sano.. And I hate Megumi more!!! That fox lady!!! Aaaaaaaargh!!!! .  
  
~_~ Oh God.. ~_~  
  
Me: [runs to a Megumi doll and throws some kunai cursing Megumi under my breath] kuro se fox lady!!!! You.. Baka yarou!!!!!! [hit the Megumi doll with a kunai directly at the right eye]  
  
Sano: [holds my arm] matte yo.. That's just a doll..  
  
Me: [turns around the stares at sano with puppy eyes] S-Sanosuke! Sagara Sanosuke!!! It's you!!!!! [pounces then hugged him]  
  
Sano: hai! hai! [turns to the audience] anyway, since my onna is unconscious with her arms around me I better start her fan fic on my own.. Just read and enjoy ok?.. Anyway.. It's my onna's work so I'm sure you'll be satisfied.. [turns to me again] Oi.. Daijoubu desu ka?..  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: run to an unexpected friend i~_~ In a bar in the village near Aoiya ~_~i  
  
"Oi!" Sano called to a group of guys a the table, they were all busy talking with a pretty girl who always win in gambling, Sano, once again peered over to them then stares at his cup of sake, "Che! It's just a girl.. Wonder who she is.." he chuckled as he finish his last cup of sake.  
  
It was nearly 11 PM, the bar was about to close, and all the people have gone home, only sano and the girl are the only customers left. The girl is counting all her winnings she won earlier. Sano kept staring at her; she wore a brown hood, which hides her pretty face, Sano realize that the girl is drunk "Che! Such a young girl in the bar who's drunk.. What an attitude for a pretty girl," Sano thought as he approached the table where the girl is seated.  
  
He sat down beside her as he stares at her trying to peek under her hood, which covers her pretty face. Sano blush though he could only see her scarlet cheeks and red lips. She looked at him under her hood still covering her face, "ah! Hi there, big guy! It's nice of you to join me.." she said cheerfully patting sano repeatedly on his back, she hiccup then wave her hand at the counter, "oi! You there!!! Another sake for this table please, and faster.. I don't want this big guy waiting.. " she yelled, " so what do you want?.." she added still smiling at Sano under her hood.  
  
Sano stares at her blushing what is up to this girl?.. She some kinda.. sheeesh! I can't blame her.. She's drunk.. He looks over the counter then to the girl's table, he saw 9 bottles of sake huh?.. She's too young for 9 bottles.. hehe! This girl's stamina is something.. Isn't she drunk enough?..  
  
As the bartender approached them Sano whispered something to his ear, he left their table without handling the bottle of sake to the girl, after she had realize what sano told the bartender, the girl punched sano hard on the chest scowling at him, "Teme! Why *hiccup* you!! *hiccup*" Sano put his hand behind his head, suddenly the girl stood up knocking off her chair, she leans to Sano, smiling; Sano blushed, Ack! She'll kiss me!!! "just *hiccup* keep quiet *hiccup* big guy.. *hiccup*.." Sano looked puzzled he knew that voice, why didn't he notice it earlier? He saw the girl's face as she leans over him, ready to kiss him, "MISAO!!!" Sano called standing up, it's Misao the weasel girl of Oniwabanshu.. Suddenly, Misao ran outside and threw off on the garbage.  
  
"Makimachi Misao!!! It's you!!!! Baka yarou weasel girl!!! You're drunk! What the hell are you doing in this kind of place?.. Why are you so drunk?.." Sano asked, he's surprised to see Misao in this kind of place. He walks toward her, his hand inside the pocket of his gi.  
  
She smirks at Sano wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she threw off some more then turns to Sano grinning, "I just stopped.. For Tokyo.. Gotta meet my pals there and – " Misao's sentence were cut as she doze off falling on the ground, her arms wide open. She snores loudly that made Sano laugh.  
  
Sano leaned toward her; he kneels on the floor waking Misao up, "Oi baka yarou weasel!!! What do you think you're doing?.." he called shaking Misao, "Teme! You're such trouble!"  
  
Misao snorted out loud then whispers, "I'm taking a nap.. Rooster head.. Oyasumi.." she nuzzled in her sleep, Sano smirks at least she realized me.. Misao has all grown up, after three whole years; he hadn't seen Misao at all. And now? Misao is a young woman, Sano blushed, what are you thinking baka yarou? He grins then continue to wake Misao, "sleep, but not in the middle of the road, you rotten weasel girl!" he exclaimed a bit irritated, Misao just snorted back, "What trouble you've cause.." sano mumbled as he decided to carry Misao in his arms, he glance over Misao's hood pocket, right! She had her winnings, a fine and cozy room will do rather than in the middle of the street.. He thought with a large grin on his face, He can't help staring at Misao's face, her eyelashes are long, her face is scarlet, red lips and pointed nose. What a cute young woman.. He blushed as he enters the inn with Misao.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew.. Gomen.. I hope it's not too short for the first chapter.. Just read and REVIEW.. Ja~! =^-^= ~sano no onna~ =^-^=  
  
Me: [awake as I saw sano beside me sitting on the ground] Sano~sama!!! [sat down again.. hugging sano]  
  
Sano: [stares at me] ah! You're awake!  
  
Me: hai! 


	2. why not us?

Can't we be happy?.. MISAO MAKIMACHI AND SANOSUKE SAGARA FAN FICTION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters... That's right!!! Hope I do.. But unfortunately, not even a single one.. So I repeat; I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! Watsuki does.. Oh! I just remember; there's one character I own.. He's *drum roll* Yori Seta!!! This Misao and Sano fanfic is just for fun, not for profit.. Blame Sano, he makes me want him so much.. Damn! Wonder how he did it.. Hmm.. Anyway.. Here goes nothing.. .  
  
SPOILERS WARNING: Warning! Warning! *whoop* *whoop* Before reading my fan fic you must at least be 6 years old or above, because if you're not.. You won't be able to read.. Haha! *cough* *cough* and you must agree that Sano and Misao is secretly in-love with each other! Duh?.. I hate Aoshi, though he's a real bishounen because if he's not around, Watsuki might be thinking of partnering Misao and Sano.. And I hate Megumi more!!! That fox lady!!! Aaaaaaaargh!!!! .  
  
~~~~~ Chapter 2: Why not me?..  
  
Sano set Misao on her bed, he had chosen the finest room for Misao to sleep that almost lost all of her winnings, he removed Misao's hood and saw that she's wearing a kimono, huh?.. This weasel is wearing a kimono?.. Heh! She must really have grown up.. Damn Misao! You're so hell beautiful.. That Shinomori doesn't deserve your tears, Sano thought angrily as he remember the last time he saw Misao, crying for Aoshi not to leave her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sayonara Misao~chan.. Anou.. Where's the other Oniwabanshu?.." Kaoru asked as they were about to leave the Home of the Oniwabanhsu, they have chosen to stay at Aoiya with Misao to spend their vacation.  
  
"Oh.. They were inside meeting an important person.. Jiya said I'll bid them goodbye for you.." Misao said smiling, "I'll miss you guys.." she turned to Sano who is holding the fighting Yahiko and Yutarou, "And Sano.. Thanks for everything.. You have liven up this place a bit.. And of course, with Yahiko and you too Yutarou.."  
  
"Oh! The weasel girl thanking us?.. heh! No problem weasel!!" Sano exclaimed as he dropped the two, "Say thanks to Okon.. The meals are great!"  
  
"Yeah right rooster head.."  
  
"Sayonara Misao~chan!" exclaimed Yahiko scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah Makimachi~san.. Arigato for everything.. I appreciate your hospitality.." Yutarou bowed to Misao, "And sorry for all the trouble, I and Yahiko cause.."  
  
"Yutarou~san, you're nice as usual.. Not unlike the two there.." Misao said to Yutarou as she gave Sano and Yahiko a bad look.  
  
"Maa~ Maa~ What a sad gathering this is.. Arigato de gozaru yo Misao~dono.." Kenshin said bowing to Misao, "We'll be going then.."  
  
"Right.. Sayonara Himura~san.. Minna~san.."  
  
Kenshin and the others left while Misao~chan got inside..  
  
"Oh!!! I left my extra bandage!!!! Matte yo.. I'll be back.." said Sano as he ran back to the home of the oni gang, "I'll see you at the train station!!!"  
  
Sano stopped as he heard somebody talking.. A girl is crying and pleading, Sano hid behind a wall, he peeked and is surprised to see Misao and Aoshi.  
  
"You too?.. Aoshi~sama?.. You'll leave me too?!" cried Misao as she threw herself in Aoshi's arms, "Don't leave.. Don't!!!" she continued to cry as she wraps her arms around Aoshi, he just stares at Misao with his cold blue eyes.  
  
"I have to, Misao.. I have something to do.. I will train to get stronger, so I can defeat Battousai.. Take charge of the Oniwabanshu.." Aoshi answered back, he remained with that cold stare at Misao.  
  
"Will you come back?.." Misao cried, tightening her grip into Aoshi's clothes.  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
"Don't leave the Oniwabanshu.. Don't leave me Aoshi~sama.. Aishiteru.. Aishiteru Aoshi~sama.. Please tell me you'll stay and you love me also.."  
  
"I don't deserve your love and you don't deserve mine either.. I'm sorry Misao.. Sayonara.."  
  
Misao took a step backward, she removed her arms around Aoshi as she stares at him, her eyes flooded with tears.. Aoshi just walks away, not looking back at Misao.  
  
"Dame.. Aoshi~sama.. Don't leave me.. Don't.." Misao cries as she falls to her knees, Sano ran to her as he saw Aoshi leave..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano warmth Misao by a thick blanket, he sat on the chair beside Misao's bed. The night is silent, all the people has doze off to sleep, the dark sky is moonless but is full of stars, he could feel the cool breeze that damps over his face. He looks over the sleeping Misao; he smiles as he removes some strands of her hair that blocks her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA?!!" Misao said half shouting as she wakes up and saw Sano on the chair sleeping, "Oi! Rooster Head!!! What are we doing here?.. Why are you here?.. Why are you – It's been three years, I'm glad to see you!" she exclaimed as she watched Sano wake up as he rubs his eyes with the back of his left hand.  
  
Sano yawns, "Why so loud Misao?.." asked Sano as he stands up stretching his arms, "I just brought you here coz you're drunk and you tried to sleep on the road, yarou! Che.. What a weasel," he laughs as he watch Misao's face getting red again like last night when she was drunk.  
  
Misao walks toward him ready to kick Sano, But Sano put his hand on Misao's head so she won't come close, "Oh Misao.. You've gotten taller, tall enough for a weasel!" Sano teased putting his other hand on the pocket of his gi as he grins at Misao.  
  
Misao crossed her arms glaring at Sano, "Mou! Sagara Sanosuke! We just saw each other again.. Isn't it too early for a fight?.. And one thing, I'm the Okashira now, don't call me weasel girl, you rooster head!" Misao exclaimed removing Sano's hand from her head, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sou, Sou.. Well, can I call you.. Okashira~san? Misao~dono? Maikamchi~san? Miss Misao? Lady Misao?" Sano asked politely looking over his shoulder to see Misao's expression, she laughs "No you can't Sano.. Misao~dono, you sound like Himura.. And it's too formal and nice for you.."  
  
Sano grunted then he sighed, "How about.. itachi musume?.. Yeah, it suits you best.. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh that would be goo – Sano!" You rooster head!" Misao roared stomping her feet towards Sano, "Don't ever call me weasel girl again if you still want to live!" Misao reached under her obi and puts out her kunai, ready to fight Sano.  
  
"My! My! Misao~chan.. What a hot-headed girl you are.. I'm just kidding, I just miss the old Misao, three years ago.."  
  
Right! The little Misao who always cry for Aoshi.. Hiding her sorrow to them Misao, Don't you notice someone for you?.. Someone you deserve?.. Someone who cares?..  
  
"Hmp.. You're such a.. YOU'RE SUCH A – "  
  
"Bishounen?"  
  
"Yeah.. I mean NO! Mou, Sano! I can't imagine being with you Sanosuke," Misao sighed hiding her kunai again, then Sano answered back "So, you want to imagine being my little wea – Misao.. Heh! I can imagine you being my lovely wife.. And I can help you imagine the way I do," there's a broad grin on his face as he stares directly at Misao's eyes.  
  
Misao turned away from him, blushing again. She could see Sano grinning from behind her back, "I can't believe you Sano! You're so impossible!" she groans as she goes straight to the door, "Let's go!" Misao look at Sano, he nods then grins again, "Really Misao.. You look pretty with that scarlet face of yours," Sano continued to tease her as they go down the stairs.  
  
Misao glance to Sano not paying attention to what he was saying, Yeah Sano.. Thanks for accompanying me.. I hope Aoshi~sama's like you, but he leave me hopeless.. I really do want to forget Aoshi~sama but I just can't.. And still I love him very much..  
  
"Whatever Sano! Tell me everything that happens last night when you saw me.. I haven't remembered a thing," she said looking at Sano while she walks backward. Sano told everything, every now and then, she laughs thinking of how stupid she was last night, "Good thing you threw it out, so you don't suffer hangovers.." Sano said. Misao run ahead from Sano, "Yeah! Let's race to the forest Rooster head!" she yelled with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Hey no fair, weasel girl! You're ahead!" Sano shouts trying to catch up on Misao, "Che! I still won't lose to a weasel like you.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think this chapter's really dumb.. Ack! I hate it.. Is it longer than the first one?.. Oh well.. Read and REVIEW again.. The next chapter's coming.. Just tell me if you don't like this fan fic and I won't continue.. Nyahaha!!! ^^x  
  
Sano: I saw you yesterday with somebody else..  
  
Me: *stares at Sano* huh?.. Oh yeah! My cousin's friend.. He's Mark Lester Gatchalian, isn't he a bishounen?..  
  
Sano: *shocked* what about me?  
  
Me: He's just a friend..  
  
Sano: *relieved* wakatta ne.. I thought he's your guy.. 


	3. Stronger Friendship Between Us

Can't we be happy?.. MISAO MAKIMACHI AND SANOSUKE SAGARA FAN FICTION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters... That's right!!! Hope I do.. But unfortunately, not even a single one.. So I repeat; I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! Watsuki does.. Oh! I just remember; there's one character I own.. He's *drum roll* Yori Seta!!! This Misao and Sano fanfic is just for fun, not for profit.. Blame Sano, he makes me want him so much.. Damn! Wonder how he did it.. Hmm.. Anyway.. Here goes nothing..  
  
SPOILERS WARNING: Warning! Warning! *whoop* *whoop* Before reading my fan fic you must at least be 6 years old or above, because if you're not.. You won't be able to read.. Haha! *cough* *cough* and you must agree that Sano and Misao is secretly in-love with each other! Duh?.. I hate Aoshi, though he's a real bishounen because if he's not around, Watsuki might be thinking of partnering Misao and Sano.. And I hate Megumi more!!! That fox lady!!! Aaaaaaaargh!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Stronger Friendship Between Us  
  
It was nearly dark when they reach a river in the forest; they decided to spend the night there. Misao set up the fire as Sano had caught some fish for their food. They laugh and talk about their Tokyo friends as they eat. Sano told Misao that Kaoru and Kenshin is now married and is expecting their first baby, Yahiko and Tsubame is having a nice relationship, and Yahiko is what you won't think he would be as a young man; he has gotten stronger, Suzume and Ayame is now Kaoru's student and Yutarou is very nice to Ayame, while the fox lady is at the province in search for a rare medicinal herb, that will be very useful at the clinic.  
  
They enjoyed talking with each other. Also, Misao told everything that happen to her and the Oniwabanshu.  
  
"Maybe I'll find love somewhere far away.. Not in Aoiya with Aoshi~sama.." Misao said with a faint smile when she told about Aoshi's departure.  
  
"Yeah.. Me too.. Not in Tokyo, I guess.." Sano sighed. They met each other's eyes, they remained quiet for a few minutes then Misao broke up the silence.  
  
"What about.. Megumi~chan?.." asked Misao shrugging her shoulders as she stares at the clear river.  
  
"Che! That fox lady? Iie.. She's not my type.." Sano exclaimed still staring directly at Misao's eyes while Misao avoids it, "I like someone.. Someone like me.." Sano chuckled, Why Misao, look at me.. Didn't you notice me?.. Just here for you?.. Ack! What am I thinking.. Snap out of it.. Sano then pushed Misao, she lay on her back as Sano holds her shoulder tightly, he leans over her. He blush, red as his bandana, and Misao too, again they met each other's eyes.  
  
Misao saw Sano's affection in his eyes as he stares directly into her eyes, Damn you! What the hell.. Sano?.. Did you care about me?.. Chigau!!! I won't love someone ever again.. They're all the same.. Like Aoshi~sama..  
  
Sano withdraw, he can't rush Misao, and he'll have to wait until she's ready again, until her heart's ready to love again. He looks at the sky then he smiles, "the same night like last night.. You go to sleep now my weasel, I'll just walk around to calm myself down.." he stood up still looking at Misao, "Yeah.. I care for you," Sano added in his husky voice, Misao look shocked, "You read my thought?.." she asked, she just noticed she's turning red again.  
  
Sano grinned, "Iie.. I didn't.. But I do care for you, heh! So I'm in your thought huh?.." he laugh staring at Misao's red face. Misao just groan as she felt the cold wind brush through her body.  
  
Sano walks over Misao, he kneels beside her as he remove his gi and wraps it around Misao letting her sit, "Now sleep weasel, daijoubu.. I'll be back.. I'll just walk around," he walks away towards the wood.  
  
Souge, Sano! Your shoulder are so broad.. Broad for me to lean on it.. I hope you'll be shirtless more often.. Huh – Oi! Misao, what are you thinking?!? Misao thought, "Sano!" she called. Sano look over his shoulder as he saw Misao having a tight grip on his gi as it warms her a little, "Yeah?"  
  
"I.. I'll walk with you.." Misao said still blushing  
  
"Don't.. If you do.. Then it'll lose all the purpose, I'll be back.."  
  
"Sano – Oh! Yeah I remembered, where's my hood?.."  
  
"Hood?.. Ah, gomen, gomen.. I think I left it at the inn.. Anyway, my gi will give you enough warmth right?.. Unless you want me to warm you a little more," Sano smile sheepishly as he saw Misao blush more.  
  
"TEME! But.. You'll catch cold without your gi on.."  
  
"It's ok.. As long as you don't.. Ja!" then Sano walks away until he's out of Misao's sight.  
  
Misao laid her back on the soft grass. She had Sano's gi in her arms, embracing it. She could smell Sano's scent. Like wood chips.. Hard yet soft, like Sano who have a rough attitude but also have a kind personality.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Am I really falling for you, Misao~chan?.. N-no.. I mustn't.. I just care.. Yeah, shikashite Sanosuke, at least there's stronger friendship between the two of us now.. Misao~chan.. Sano looks over Misao; she's fast asleep now. He hushed leaning on the hard trunk of an old tree, he didn't take a walk, and he just sat on the branch of a tree near Misao so he can look for her. He smiles as he saw Misao having a tight grip on his gi. He felt the cold wind brush through his body. It's cold but at least Misao won't catch cold, Heh! Baka yarou weasel girl, look what you've done to me..  
  
A few more hours had passed after Sano decided to take a sleep. He jumped from the tree, it was almost midnight, he walks over Misao then sat beside her, she sleeps soundly. Sano decided to lean on the tree beside Misao and he decided to sleep there.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao wakes up as she saw Sano sitting on the river bank, he wasn't facing Misao so she can't see what Sano was doing, she sat up stretching her arms as she yawns, Sano's gi was still around her, serving as a blanket to warm her. She stood up and approach Sano, he didn't notice her as she approach.  
  
"Ohayo Sanosuke!" greeted Misao as she sat beside Sano, she handed Sano his gi then Sano puts it on, "Didn't you catch cold last night? It sure is a cold night and you didn't have your shirt on.." Sano smirks at her, Misao blush trying to figure out what that smirk of his is for.  
  
"Daijoubu Misao~chan.. There's SOMEONE who warmed me up.. I just don't know if SHE knew.. did YOU?.." Sano answered Misao trying not to laugh though there's a broad grin on his face; it even got broader when he saw Misao turned really red like a tomato.  
  
"W-What do y-y-you m-mean?.." Misao asked turning even redder, she tightened a clench in her fist ready to punch Sano real hard, "YOU HENTAI WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"  
  
"Oh Misao.. Now you're mad.. From what happened last night.. I can see in your face that you're satisfied.. Didn't you remember?.." Sano asked as he puts his hand on Misao's shoulder, he moves her closely towards him, suddenly Misao punched him hard on the face, he felt like he was hit by a huge rock. Misao turned away from him, sitting on the other side while her face still red, "Oi Misao! That hurts!!!" Sano yelled rubbing his face which was hit by Misao, "I was just kidding, you thought I'd do that?.. Che! Who would do that to a weasel? Baka yarou!"  
  
"And who would want to do that to a rooster head with a chicken brain like you?! You hentai!!! That's not a good joke!!!" Misao yelled back as she stood up patting her kimono to remove some dirt. Sano hands her a cup while he drink his, "What's this Sano?.." she asked taking the cup from him, "is this what you're doing a while ago?.."  
  
"Yeah.. I found an herbal plant.. Genzai sensei use to make a tea out of it," Sano nods emptying his own cup of tea, "and I found the cups over a clearing there, not far away from here.. I cleaned it so it's safe to drink.." he continued as Misao gave him a suspecting look, after a while, Misao finished hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano: [stares at me looking concerned] oi!!!  
  
Me: ...  
  
Sano: Oi! Miru~chan! Something bothering you again?..  
  
Me: You fell for her?..  
  
Sano: WHAT?!  
  
Me: [cries] You fell for Tsunai~chan!!!  
  
Sano: [shocked] who the hell is she?!  
  
Me: [continues to cry] A stranger at the dojo and you fell in love with her as you saw her wearing a kimono!!!  
  
Sano: [still shocked] how? When? Where? What are you talking about?!  
  
Me: [wipes some tears away] I read in a fan fiction, it's title is JADE GREEN made by tsunai~chan and you fell in love with xan who is also tsunai~chan!!!  
  
Sano: [laughs] It's a fan fiction and it can't be true!  
  
Me: [smiles] really?!  
  
Sano: YEAH! GENKI! GENKI! A FAN FICTION! AND IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!  
  
Me: [cries again]  
  
Sano: What now?!  
  
Me: We can't be true! This is just a fan fiction and you said it couldn't be true!!  
  
Sano: [confused] did.. Did I said that?! O_O 


	4. Just as we reached our destination

Can't we be happy?.. MISAO MAKIMACHI AND SANOSUKE SAGARA FAN FICTION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters... That's right!!! Hope I do.. But unfortunately, not even a single one.. So I repeat; I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! Watsuki does.. Oh! I just remember; there's one character I own.. He's *drum roll* Yori Seta!!! This Misao and Sano fanfic is just for fun, not for profit.. Blame Sano, he makes me want him so much.. Damn! Wonder how he did it.. Hmm.. Anyway.. Here goes nothing..  
  
SPOILERS WARNING: Warning! Warning! *whoop* *whoop* Before reading my fan fic you must at least be 6 years old or above, because if you're not.. You won't be able to read.. Haha! *cough* *cough* and you must agree that Sano and Misao is secretly in-love with each other! Duh?.. I hate Aoshi, though he's a real bishounen because if he's not around, Watsuki might be thinking of partnering Misao and Sano.. And I hate Megumi more!!! That fox lady!!! Aaaaaaaargh!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: just as we reached our destination  
  
After having a little rest and some chat, they decided to walk again, "Ne Sano, Why are you here now?.. I mean, where are you suppose to go before you saw me in the bar?" Misao asked as they walk through the woods.  
  
"I was just about to meet a friend in the village where I saw you, but he didn't showed up and you were going to Tokyo, right? So I decided to go with you.. Why'd you ask?" Sano said walking past Misao, his hands at the back of his head as he looks at the sky while walking.  
  
"So desu ne.. Well the question just popped out of my mind – huh?" Misao said then she heard the train, "hey Sano! The train will depart soon.. We'll miss it!!!"  
  
"Eh? We'll take the train? I don't have any money left.." Sano protested as he stopped walking and he turned to Misao.  
  
"I have money here.. Pay me as we got to Tokyo – Hey Sano!!! Put me down, YOU ROOSTER HEAD!" Misao shrieked. Sano had carried her to his arms as he ran as fast as he could towards the train station, "hang on there my weasel, we'll get there in no time!" Sano answered Misao, grinning at her as he run faster.  
  
Gee Sano.. You're so fast.. Not bad for a guy.. Misao thought smiling as they reach the train station.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Yutarou! Yori! Kaoru! Minna! Look who's here!" Yahiko yelled as he opened the dojo gate and saw Misao and Sano, "Maa Sano! You've got yourself a girlfriend.. She's beautiful.. Introduce her to us!!!" Yahiko exclaimed excitedly. Misao punched Yahiko on the face; Sano laugh picking up Yahiko as they enter, Kenshin and the others approached them.  
  
"Okairi nasai Misao~dono! Sano~dono!" Kenshin greeted bowing to them while supporting Kaoru as she stand. Yahiko struggled away from Sano and jumped closer to Misao, "Eh?!? This beautiful lady is the weasel girl of Oniwabanshu?.. The irritating ninja – "Yahiko hadn't got the chance to finish his statement because Misao punched him again that sent him flying away.  
  
Misao grinned, "Tadaima.. Oh! Kaoru~san.. You're.. You're.." Misao said as she hug Kaoru, she didn't know how to finish her statement so Kaoru finished it for her, "huge.." Kaoru laugh, Misao turned to Yutarou and a boy beside him, "how are you, Yutarou?.. Gentleman like before?" Misao said patting Yutarou on the head, he bows then introduce the boy beside him, "this is Yori Seta," the boy bows to Misao, "nice to meet you, Misao~chan!" Yori said smiling, Misao smiled back, "Seta?.. Are you somewhat related to Soujiro? You look like him, especially when smiling.."  
  
"I'm Soujiro's third cousin.. I'm two years older than Yutarou and Yahiko," said Yori still smiling, "I travel to find Soujiro for almost 10 years and I ended up almost being killed here, but thanks to Kenshin and the others.. They helped me, so I decided to stay here and they told me Soujiro's wandering and – "  
  
"And Yori~nii healed Ayame~chan's wound.." said Suzume as she runs toward them, "Yori~nii has became genzai sensei's student, he's a good student doctor!" Misao smiled at Suzume and Ayame, "My.. Ayame~chan! Suzume~chan! You've grown up!" she said facing them.  
  
"Misao~chan, are you Sano~nii's wife?" Ayame asked pointing at Sano as she stares at Misao, Misao blushed, "Iie.. I can't be married to a rooster head.." she tries to keep calm since she knew Ayame had no intension of teasing her.  
  
Sano sat on the porch grinning, "Daijoubu Ayame~chan, she will be.." he said with a broad grin on his face looking at Ayame to Misao, Misao groaned and Ayame looks more confuse, then Sano glance to Yori, "Oi! Seta boy! I'll treat you like Yahiko and Yutarou so get outta my way ok?.." Yori just smiled back, then Yahiko came running toward them, "he'll always steal your food Yori!" he warned.  
  
"Maa~ Maa~ I'm happy we're together again, I'll cook a special dinner tonight.. Let's go inside.." Kenshin said smiling, suddenly Ayame pulled Kenshin's gi sadly, "Doshite no Ayame~chan?.." Kenshin asked kneeling on the ground so he's at Ayame's level.  
  
"Suzume~chan and Me are going on a vacation with genzai sensei.. We can't join Ken~nii and the others.." Ayame whispered sadly to Kenshin but of course, everybody heard it.  
  
"Yes.. And Ayame~chan feels bad about it, like me because Sano~nii and Misao~chan just arrived.." Suzume suddenly added as she throws herself at Kenshin sobbing, Ayame did the same, the two girls cried as they hug Kenshin, Kenshin wraps his arms around them and smiled, "I'm sure Sano and Misao~dono won't mind.. They sure will understand.." he said now facing the two as he wipes their tears away. Misao walks to them and kneels too, she puts a hand on Ayame's head and another hand on Suzume's, "Himura's right.. I understand the two girls of this dojo has grown up and needs some traveling experience with Genzai Sensei.. Genki genki! I'm sure Sano would understand too, ne Sano?.." she cheered the girls, smiling.  
  
"Huh?.. Me? Oh yeah.. Right.." Sano nodded, "no problem Suzume~chan, Ayame~chan.. But.. Ayame~chan.. Your rich boyfriend here will miss you!" he teased as he points to the blushing Yutarou, everyone feels like laughing but they just smiled.  
  
"SANO~NII!!!" Ayame snapped, her face turning red, "Don't fight with Yutarou~nii! He hasn't done anything bad to you!" she added as she turned to Sano. Yutarou smiled, "Arigato Ayame~chan, we'll miss you.." he said smiling to the girl, Ayame blushed as she smiled back.  
  
"Let's go Ayame~chan.. Suzume~chan.. We'll walk with you to the clinic, I'm sure genzai sensei is waiting for you two.." said Kaoru as Kenshin supports her again as she stands, Suzume and Ayame runs outside the dojo happily with Yutarou, Yahiko and Yori, Kaoru and Kenshin followed, "Misao~chan.. Aren't you going with us?.." Kaoru asked Misao.  
  
"Iie Kaoru~chan.. I'll rest a bit, I'm so tired walking.. Oh, please say hi to genzai sensei and Megumi~chan for me will ya?.." Misao answered back as she stood beside the dojo's gate.  
  
"What about you Sano?.. I'm sure Megumi~chan also wants to see you.." Kaoru said to Sano, Sano looks at Misao when he heard what Kaoru had said but Misao avoids his eyes, Sano blushed as he smile to Kaoru, "I think I'll rest too, Jou~chan," Sano replied then Kenshin and the others left. Misao closed the dojo's gate while Sano remained seated on the porch, he watch Misao as she close the gate, "Che! Misao~chan, why change your attitude suddenly?! You just heard that fox lady's name and – oh~ho! Don't tell me you're jealous?!" Sano said excitedly as he tries not to laugh, "well I can't blame you admiring me, cause I'm simply arrogant, I guess.." he added in a more polite tone as he scratch the back of his head with his eyes closed, suddenly a hard rock hits Sano's face that lets him fall on the ground, he open his eyes angrily and yells at Misao, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU, WEASEL GIRL!!!" he stood up dusting off his gi while he catch up to Misao, Misao is walking towards the dojo as Sano reached for her arm, then he saw Misao's face and he feels like his heart would break in two, tears were running down Misao's face as she avoids Sano's eyes, "M-Misao.. Doshite?.. Why are you crying?.." Sano asked nervously, Misao removes Sano's hands which holds her wrist as she continued to walk towards the dojo, crying.  
  
"Misao~chan!" Sano called, he tries to run after Misao but he feels his feet heavy, it's like stuck on the ground, Misao looks back and wipes some tears on her face, "You can go home now Sano, thanks for accompanying me.." she said as some more tears flows down her cheeks, she bows then she enter the dojo and close the door shut. Sano stayed in his place frozen, what the hell just happen?.. why did misao cried suddenly?.. Misao~chan.. If I knew this things would happen after we got home, I should have prayed we shouldn't have got here.. He feels his world breaking apart, he wants to hold Misao badly and embrace her in his arms as she cries, she wants to comfort her but a thought struck his mind, .. What if Misao hates me because she thought I'm making her forget Aoshi?..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: [with a rope which end is tied around my waist and the other end is tied around a big rock while I face a river in a bridge] ... *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Sano: [runs to me] oi! Miru~chan! What the hell do you think you're doing?..  
  
Me: [cries again] we can't be true so I'll let my self, die!!!  
  
Sano: [tries to remove the rope around my waist] get this stupidness out of your mind, girl!  
  
Me: goodbye Sano, I'll always love you.. [jumps to the river]  
  
Sano: [hand stuck in the rope end] ok, goodbye – hey!!! Wait!!! Don't jump! My hand – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Sano: [cries] help! We're drowning! Help!  
  
Me: [saw sano] thanks sano.. You're with me now in heaven.. T_T  
  
Sano: [saw a kid playing in the water and the water's just above his waist] hey.. wait a minute.. [stood up] O_O? It's just knee level!!! [hugs Miru~chan then jumps with joy]  
  
Me: [shocked] that means we're not dead?!! *_* 


End file.
